


Romance Is As Romance Does

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Getaway, Romantic humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony make a spur of the moment decision to go away for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Is As Romance Does

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2/13/13's image of the week over at 1-million-words at LJ

Tony leaned against the fence his hands firmly wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate as he took in the view that came with the cabin Clint had rented for them.

It had been a spur of the moment decision and one he wasn’t regretting going along with.

He smiled when he felt a pair of hands slide around his waist and he was pulled against a firm body.

“Finally decided to brave the elements?” Clint softly teased. He had finished chopping and stacking the last of the firewood minutes before Tony had stepped outside.

“I figured you might like some hot chocolate,” Tony quietly answered as he turned in Clint’s embrace so that he was facing the archer.

“But you only brought out one mug.”

“I can be convinced to share,” Tony said holding out the mug.

Clint caught hold of the mug and took a drink before laughing and shaking his head.

“What’s so amusing?” Tony demanded taking the mug back and draining it with a flourish.

“Watching you try and be romantic.”

“I can be romantic when I want to,” Tony pouted.

Clint leaned in and kissed Tony’s pout away. “I know,” he reassured his lover enjoying the taste of Tony that was mingled with the hot chocolate. “I just think it’s cute.”

“I love you, but I wonder why.”

“Because I do amazing things in bed,” Clint hazarded.

“No, that’s not why.”

“Because I make you laugh?”

“That could be it,” Tony reasoned with his I’m-trying-to-be-serious-and-I’m-failing tone of voice.

“I believe further experimentation is in order, so why don’t we take this inside?” Clint suggested since he was beginning to feel the chill in the air.

“Why Dr. Barton that’s a wonderful idea,” Tony exclaimed in mock awe as he pushed his way out of Clint’s embrace. “Do you often have such brilliant flashes of insight?”

“Shut up and get inside,” Clint growled and then he smacked Tony on the ass to hurry the mad genius inside.

Tony laughed, but hurried inside all the same. He had a surprise waiting for his lover.

Clint followed Tony inside at a much leisurely pace. He removed his outer garments, hung them up and stepped further into the small cabin when he was stopped in his tracks. His mouth dropped open in surprise at the scene Tony had managed to create in such a short time.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Tony said with a soft smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Clint murmured after spending several minutes gaping like a fish.

Tony quietly chuckled at the look of amazement on Clint’s face. “I guess I should have said surprise first.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Clint admitted with a wry chuckle.

“C’mere,” Tony gently commanded.

Clint erased the few steps that were between him and Tony. He let the older man pull him closer and into a passionate kiss.


End file.
